His Lord's Dying Wish
by ShadowWielder14
Summary: As Sebastion follows Ciel throughout the world they find a kid who has lost his parents and needs help. It is the story of the daemon Ciel.


Ward Sandberg April 4, 2011

His Lord's Dying Wish

Today was going to be a normal day at school he was going to make sure of it. Nobody was going to annoy him today. Just because his family was one of the richest families on the East coast of the USA didn't mean they had to make him feel bad about. He just wished they would just go away. Every day he treated them like the best of friends too, so why were they so mean to him. All this was going through Xavier's head on his walk to school. He was a fairly tall child for his age and had red messy hair. Hair that no matter how hard you tried to straighten it, it would not stay straight and his mom hated it. She constantly did battle with it. At the moment Xavier was wearing an orange button down shirt with a green tie and light brown cache pants. This was the school dress code, and Xavier hated this as well. It would be nice to just hang out with his friends all day long, especially Molly. "_We never see each other nearly enough."_ Xavier heard it before he saw it. His head was looking down at the ground anyway. School was near, he better prepare his mind, for the worst, and for he knew he hadn't done his homework. His teacher was going to kill him. He looked up expecting to see Brad, yet there instead were two people. One looked like a butler, and the other looked like a 13 year old. The strange thing about the kid was he was wearing an eye patch. "_What the hell!_"

"You wish to have this come true?" asked the young black haired kid

"What do you mean?" responded a confused Xavier

"My young master wishes to grant your wish to be able to be with your friends more. Do you want this?" asked the butler. The butler's eyes were red as rubies. They held a spark in them as if he were bad news. Something about them made him say "No."

"Fine, but if you ever want our help say; what has been done has been done and it cannot be undone so let it be, and we will come to grant your wish." Said the butler

The rest of the day went as normal. Everyone bugged him and his teacher's grilled him, until he headed home.

"Wait, Xavier. I'm coming with you!" shouted Molly after him.

"Sure, what's up Molly?"

"Oh, the usual just hanging out with my favorite person in the world. How about you?"

"HAHAHAHA! That is such a lie, because I am probably the most unpopular kid in the school."

"OH come on, just because your unpopular doesn't mean you can't hang out with someone like me." Molly pink dress twisted around her legs as she spun. "I hang out with you, because you're funny and a really nice guy. Other people don't hang out with you because they don't take the time to know you."

"I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead. Ask away my dear friend."

"Do you have a crush on me? Because seriously, because of what you said it caused my emotions became apparent, and I realize now that I love you. Now I know that normally no ordinary person would just come out and say this, but I just want you to be aware of this. Also I sorta have had this thought for a while now that you might have a crush on me. Am I correct?"

"Are you done?" said a bewildered Molly.

"Yes"

"That tirade was a complete waste of time." Xavier's face turned from a serious look to one of sadness. "Why are you so sad? I love you Xavier." Molly's face showed one of amusement, which caused Xavier's face to light up with happiness

"So do you wanna go on a date on Friday?" The couple turned into the driveway, where Xavier lived to find that Xavier's house burning to the ground. The flames licked at the wood turning it to a midnight black. The look on Xavier's face was one of fear, yet it had a look on expressing hope. Hope that his parents had had to work late tonight, for he knew they got home before he got home. Just maybe his dad was wrong, when he said last night he would be home earlier than usual. No, this could not be happening. What would he do!

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Xavier that this happened, maybe they aren't here. Both of your parents may work at night, but that doesn't mean that they didn't work today this afternoon." Molly's expression was that of sadness. It was begging God that this did not happen, yet it did, and now Xavier was the inheriting over 4 billion dollars and the title of CEO of _ Corporation.

"You should go Molly."

"Why? You need help Xavier. I mean your fam-." The look on her face was one of worry as if she herself had seen her parents die.

"I said leave! Now Go!" He was yelling now, and he was not in the good mood he just was in.

"What is wrong Xavier, you just were so cheerful can't I hel-." SLAP!

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" His eyes were filled with fury with fires as hot as those licking at the walls of his house. His actions had now brought Molly to tears. She was kneeling on the ground sobbing her eyes acting like a waterfall. She couldn't stand seeing her friend being destroyed by this fury.

"I'm sorry Xavier for anything I did." Her voice was soft. Molly slowly picked herself and slowly walked away with her head in her hands and sobbing her heart out. Xavier watched her go, knowing that he would regret doing this, yet it had had to be done. What he had to do now she probably cried even worse about. He hoped she would understand when he talked to her later, yet this would probably be the hardest time of her life.

"What has been done has been done and it cannot be undone so let it be." Xavier said this in a low drawl, that seemed to come from nowhere, yet echoed everywhere.

The wind rustled and the tree's leaves came, yet they were the colors of fire, but it was still spring.

"You called us in a shorter time than we expected." The voice resounded from everywhere and the source was unknown. It had the tone of a child, yet a child who was in control. Xavier looked from left to right looking for the source, which he could not find. The trees leaves had turned to gold now and had littered the ground everywhere.

"So what is your wish?" This voice was calmer, richer, more knowledgeable, and somehow sounded older. This time Xavier recognized the source of the voice. It came from a tall dark haired gentleman in a dark black butler suite. Xavier pondered his question and several times almost responded.

"I seek help. I seek a means to avenge my parents. I seek a means to attain a way to punish those who have fallen into evil." Xavier stood there with confidence. His eyes resembled confidence in its barest image. He stood up to this red eyed man no matter how evil a smile he showed off.

"Are you sure? You know the price correct?" This came from the young child who now appeared aside the dark haired butler. This caused a quizzical look from Xavier.

"What's the price?"

"Your soul." This was said by both of them and their voices resounded from everywhere.

"Oh. I think I'll pass on getting your help then." His voice contained a bit of surprise and shock, but most of it was rejection.


End file.
